


Maiden Voyage

by swankysAssafrass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, extremely nsfw, pretty descriptive sex scene, pure smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankysAssafrass/pseuds/swankysAssafrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat goes to a party and drags Dave home to have some sexy time with.</p>
<p>Virgin! Karkat and experienced! Dave. Got the prompt from someone on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maiden Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from thetruepabloreyes on tumblr:
> 
> if you're doing nsfw, can i get some virgin karkat with some "experienced" dave? maybe some quadrant confusion would be nice. like karkat thinks it's supposed to be black but dave's bein super red cause karkat's a wee baby virgin. you've probably heard it all before but you can never have enough.
> 
> It's not exactly what you wanted but this is what kind of came out of it haha. Hope you enjoy!

This is so, _incredibly_ unlike you. Usually on a Saturday night you’re curled up in bed with a good book and a cup of tea, ready for lights out by ten. Yet here you are, surprising even yourself as this random douchebag in shades you picked up at a friend’s party shoves you against the wall of his apartment entryway. Your breath comes fast and heated as he begins to mouth at your neck, leaving warm trails of saliva across your skin before the air cools it and leaves you shivering against the wall. Normally you would be _appalled_ by how quickly things are moving, but god dammit if you aren’t turned on and tired of being your own cock block, so you wind your arms around him tightly and tilt your head so he has better access to your neck.

“Karkat was it?” he purrs against your skin, and you almost laugh at the fact that you’re just barely on a first name basis.

“Nngh yeah. And your name is douchebag- I mean Dave right?” you say. You feel his smirk against your skin just before he gives you a quick bite to the shoulder, and you yelp in surprise before groaning and slumping against the wall.

“Wow we’ve got a sensitive one here. If you think that was nice wait until I’ve gotten you out of this tacky sweater.” He says, ghosting the tips of his fingers beneath your shirt and tracing the line between stomach and jeans.

Your knees are getting weak at this point, and it’s no longer just from arousal. Despite your current boldness, (partly induced from sopor you may have taken with Gamzee earlier), you’re actually pretty nervous. You’ve never gone all the way with anyone, and you can’t help but feel you’re jumping the gun. However you know for a fact that you want this stupid, sexy douchebag _right now_ and even if you regret it in the morning you are determined to have your way with him.

“Listen, there’s something I should probably mention…” you pant distractedly, because somehow you’ve wound up with a leg between your thighs that’s grinding up into you, making you see stars when you close your eyes and accidently bump your head against the wall. Dave just laughs and moves in to kiss you again, but you bring a hand up to intercept it. He looks at you puzzled as his lips stop puckered against your palm, and you take a deep breath to gather some of your composure.

“ _Listen_ , you impatient sex waif. I’ve never really… done this before so. If you could maybe just keep that in mind that’d be great.” You mutter, trying to stop the embarrassing heat from rising to your face. You’re taken by surprise when he starts trailing feather light kisses across your palm, staring at you heatedly over the brim of his shades. You feel your heartbeat begin to quicken even more at his gaze.

“So you’ve never had a one night stand before? That’s cool babe, I promise I’ll make this as enjoyable and guilt free as possible.” He answers, taking your hand and trailing his tongue lightly along the underside of your wrist. His leg has resumed its steady grinding between your thighs, sending waves of pleasure up your spine when the denim drags just right across your throbbing nook.

“Ungh, that’s not what I meant-“ you gasp. This seems to get his attention and he freezes, lowering your hand back down to your side.

“Hold the phone, put that shit on call waiting. Do you mean to say you’ve never done the horizontal mambo? The bedsheet ballet? The naked tang-“

“OH MY GOD STOP. THE ANSWER TO WHAT YOU’RE PUTTING IN SO CRUDE OF TERMS IS YES. I HAVE NEVER HAD SEX. HAPPY NOW?”

He looks shocked all of five seconds before chuckling and leaning in, brushing a quick and chaste kiss across your stunned lips.

“Shhhh babe, it’s okay. You couldn’t have picked a better captain for your maiden voyage. They say once you go Strider you never sail higher.”

“I’m beginning to seriously doubt my choice, that didn’t even fuckin rhyme…”

You’re silenced with a kiss, and your heated foreplay from earlier resumes. He keeps your lips busy as his hands glide underneath your sweater to graze your grub scars, and you moan into his mouth when he kneads them just right to send tingles of pleasure that shoot straight to your nook. Your pants are becoming uncomfortably tight as your bulge strains against its confines, wanting to be released. The room is getting uncomfortably hot, and the tall, heavy body pressed against the front of you isn’t helping.

“How about we take this into the bedroom?” Dave husks into your ear, and you nod, not trusting your voice to work. He chuckles again as he unpins you from the wall, leading you to a door near the back of the apartment.

You observe a cluttered room full of wires, technical equipment, and a running fan before you’re pushed gently onto a bed covered in quadrant themed sheets. Dave crawls up and over you, hovering just within kissing distance but not quite closing the gap yet.

“So Kitkat, would you like the full spa care package? It includes necking, horn play, and a cunninglingus massage to relax the muscles.”

“Just shut _up_ and get on with it.” You groan.

“Full package it is then,” he says with a cocky grin, taking off his shades and setting them safely out of harm on the nightstand.

He goes back to kissing you then, open mouthed and lazy, like he has all the time in the world to have his way with you. You’re so distracted by the movement of his lips against yours that you don’t notice the hand sneaking up to your hair. You buck your hips up in surprise when his fingers grasp your right horn and start rubbing, fingernails digging into the keratin at the base. You moan loudly into his mouth, hips rising in search for some sort of friction. He denies you for a while longer, driving you wild with just touching your horn and kissing. When you feel like you can’t take it anymore he leans back, leaving you cold and wanting.

“I don’t think we’ll be needing these…” he says while gripping the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head. His pants follow soon after, and before you know it he’s hauled you into a sitting position, staring at you with lust as he pulls your sweater up and off and throws it across the room to join his. Next he’s slowly unbuttoning your pants and sliding them down your legs, staring at the wet stain of your boxers and biting his lip. You huff in embarrassment and arousal as you lay back down on the bed.

_Finally_ he pulls himself up and settles himself between your legs. When you grind up this time you can feel his arousal through your boxers hard against your nook and aching bulge. The pressure is a relief and a brand new torture.

“I’m assuming you’ve been with a troll before?” you ask.

“Babe, this isn’t my first rodeo. I’ve been around the block a few, multiple times.” He answers while grinding his dick lazily up against you. You melt into the bed sheets.

“Jesus alright I believe you. Now _do_ something.”

“I plan to,” he murmurs, sliding a hot hand down into your boxers and winding your bulge through his fingers. You whine and thrust up into his hand, acutely aware of the empty feeling in your nook. It doesn’t stay that way for long however as Dave’s fingers move from your bulge down to its entrance, teasing your folds with questing touches. When one of his fingers slips inside you arch into the touch, your bulge wrapping around his wrist. He begins to kiss you again as he starts to move the digit in and out, curling it just right and dragging it deliciously against your upper insides with every thrust. When the pleasure starts to fade he adds another digit, stretching you and renewing the feeling, until he has three fingers thrusting inside you. You try to move your hips down, but his fingers just don’t reach deep enough to satisfy that deep, aching feeling inside of you.

“I… I need-“ you pant, almost incoherent at this point, but he gets the message. He removes his fingers and drags your ruined boxers off you, leaving you entirely exposed. He eyes you shamelessly, biting his lip again and making you moan as he sheds his own boxers. Then he’s kneeling over you, his member erect and throbbing as he spreads your legs open wide beneath him. He hauls you forward by your hips until he’s nudging at your entrance, rubbing the tip of his cock against your folds to slick himself up for easy entry. You moan at his teasing, but don’t have to wait long before he’s slowly sliding himself into you, stretching you until he’s seated fully inside and your hips are flush together.

Your hearts beating so quickly you fear it might explode. Dave leans forward until he’s over you once again, and kisses you slowly until your heart begins to slow to a somewhat normal pace. He stays still and doesn’t move yet, but you are painfully aware of his dick throbbing inside of you.

“Congratulations, you have now been bona-fide. Meaning you are no longer a bona-fide virgin.” He says into your ear. You smack his back.

“That was the shittiest pun I’ve ever had the misfortune of hearing uttered in my oracular sponge.”

“Or the _best_ ,” he says as he begins to move his hips and slowly gyrate inside you. You gasp at the unexpected movement, but the pain you were expecting never comes, only a slight burn that translates directly into pleasure as he drags deep inside you where his fingers couldn’t.

“You enjoying yourself Karkles?” He drawls into your ear.

“Mm don’t stop,” you agree before you can stop yourself. When you realize what you said you flush in embarrassment.

“Good,” Dave says and thrusts up hard in you. You shout at the feeling, forgetting that you’re in an apartment complex and there are probably neighbors who can hear you.

He begins a slow rhythm, thrusting slowly into you until just the tip is in before diving back in, making you moan every time he refills you. One hand sneaks down to tangle with your bulge, and the added stimulation makes your nook constrict tightly around his dick, drawing a hiss of pleasure from him. Knowing that you’re making him feel good turns you on even more, and you thread your hands through his hair to pull him down into a rough kiss, scraping your claws across his scalp. He groans into your mouth, speeding his thrusts unconsciously.

You’re not expecting it when he sits back on his haunches, hauling you up with him still connected at the waist. Your legs are wound around him and you’re now seated on his cock, his hands grasping you firmly by the ass. Flexing his muscled thighs he thrusts up into you from underneath, simultaneously loosening his grip on your ass to let gravity drive him even deeper inside of you, hitting a sweet spot that has you moaning loudly into his shoulder.

He begins to drill up into you in earnest now, your sweat-slicked chests sliding against each other as you bounce on top of his dick. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and hot heavy breathing fills your ears and you can feel yourself getting close.

“C’mon baby, come for me.” Dave pants into your ear and you groan.

“I- need more, something…” you gasp, clawing at his back.

“Touch your bulge. Finish yourself off for me.”

You nod, releasing a hand to grasp your bulge between you and start jerking yourself off fast and hard. Before you know it you’re falling off the deep end, pleasure throbbing through you in waves as you let yourself go and cry up to the ceiling, legs squeezing and shaking against Dave’s waist. A few thrusts after Dave stills deep inside you, emptying himself with shaking relief. He sighs heavily as he lowers you gently onto the mattress, pulling out and lying beside you.

You both lie there for a while, just calming your breathing and enjoying the sweaty afterglow. You’re utterly exhausted, and doze off for a moment before waking up to Dave cleaning you up with a warm facecloth.

“Sorry about the mess,” you mutter croakily. He laughs.

“Dude, s’no problem. If anything I should be sorry, I hope I wasn’t too rough with you. I got kind of carried away. I’m just- I kind of am, _really_ attracted to you, and I wouldn’t be surprised if I’ve scared you off.” He finishes, scratching the back of his head and managing to look sheepish. If you weren’t so drained you’d get up and kiss him. You blink at him slowly, trying to get your sluggish mind to register what he’s saying.

“You obtuse idiot, I knew what I was getting myself into. Egbert’s been warning me for weeks about your promiscuous ass, so if I’d not wanted this I wouldn’t have let myself be taken unwillingly right into the roar beast’s den would I?”

“Haha I guess not.” He smiles.

“Now get the hell over here and fix this mess you made of me Strider.” You say, beckoning him over. He snorts and climbs into bed with you, hauling the blankets over you both and cushioning you in a cocoon of warmth as he wraps his arms around you. He sighs contentedly into your neck, and you fall happily into sweet slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> PS this was supposed to be a short blurb but turned into 6 pages of pure smut. In my defense I was bored.


End file.
